


Instynkt

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Jim nie, Cat Toby, Gen, I dlatego nie lubię Jima, Lubię koty, Molly Hooper - Freeform, POV Jim Moriarty, przemoc nad zwierzętami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Mieszkanie jest małe, urządzone przytulnie, pełne ciepłych kolorów i ślicznych bibelotów. Wśród nich, na samym szczycie kredensu, śpi wielki, bury kot.   
  
Śpi, albo tylko udaje. Odkąd Jim wszedł do pokoju ogon kota rusza się, nieznacznie, ale nerwowo, choć ślepia są wciąż zamknięte.  
  
Na jego widok do Jima powraca wspomnienie. Miał siedem lat, a kot sąsiadów bardzo go nie lubił. Syczał na niego i nawet drapał, jeśli mu się udało, za każdym razem gdy widział małego Moriarty’ego. To pewnie instynkt. Jim któregoś popołudnia zatłukł go młotkiem.  
  
Podchodzi do zwierzęcia, przyglądając się mozaice szylkretowej sierści. Gdy staje naprzeciwko niego, kot otwiera oczy. Na chwilę Jim wstrzymuje oddech, gdy kocie oczy, z cienkimi jak kreski źrenicami, przyglądają mu się ze zwierzęcą ciekawością.  
  
To się staje nagle, Moriarty nie ma szans się uchylić. Kot znienacka wyciąga łapę z ostrymi pazurami i uderza nią w twarz Jima.   
  
Po salonie rozchodzi się krzyk, Moriarty czuje na policzku krew. Kot ucieka. Skręci kark temu pchlarzowi…  
  
— Toby! Nie wolno! Och, Jim, strasznie przepraszam…  
  
Molly zaczyna biadolić, wyciąga go do łazienki, żeby przemyć zadrapanie.  
  
Wychodząc, Jim rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na kota, teraz siedzącego na fotelu i machającego wściekle ogonem. Koty nigdy go nie lubiły. Koty wiedzą, że jest zły.


End file.
